Senilna Wildhunt
Young for a blood elf, Senilna avoided the Fel corruption of her people by being sequestered into the woods by her mother. Despite appearing mostly as a quel'dorei still, she chooses to identify herself as a sin'dorei to honor the fallen and serves the Horde. Physical Description On the taller side for a blood elf, Senilna is well toned and lithe. As such, she is very agile and quick, with a degree of flexibility that might indicate a prior life as an acrobatic. Senilna still has mostly blue eyes, but due to renewing her father's pact with the Amani Loa, Halazzi, and binding herself to Halz'aka, a daughter of Halazzi, Sen's pupils are now green, the pattern of which is wild and fluctuating. On her left arm is a tattoo of the Horde's symbol on her bicep, although it is often covered by her mail. Her skin is lightly tanned and her hair is a shade of red like autumn leaves. Otherwise, her chest is on the small side and she has a surprising amount of scars, most of them seemingly caused by animals but with a few clearly inflicted by forged weapons. These include: * A vertical slash just between and below her chest, caused by a sword. * A horizontal cut on her upper right arm, another sword and joined by a scar caused by an arrow near it. * A vertical cut on her lower right arm, another sword. * Another arrow wound on her left upper arm. * A horizontal slash across her stomach, yet again, a sword. * A third arrow wound on the left side of her stomach. * An abdomen wound inflicted by a spear. * Yet another arrow wound, also on her left upper arm. * Cut on the top of her right shoulder. * A cut just below her left elbow. * A scar mirrored on both sides due to her own spear impaling her right shoulder. * Diagonal scar from her left shoulder to her right hip. * Slash on her lower left leg. Her Gear Farstrider Armor: The majority of her armor is well worn and flexibility lynx leather, and includes her boots, leggings, and gloves. Her chestpiece is multi-layered, including a layer of that lynx leather on the bottom, followed by a layer of mithril scale mail with dragonhawk 'armor being the red outlined in gold material. This mail has saved her life many times, even when it is pierced it has still proved the difference between life and death for her. Her leggings and boots are similarly multi-layered, but the dragonhawk pieces (the red) are placed in such a way as to avoid hindering her movements as much as possible! Arcanite Spear: Unlike the commission as the bottom (I didn't want to correct her, even if I paid her twice what she asked for since I felt she was undercharging her work), her spear is a singular piece of a soft gold-colored metal, arcanite. She found the weapon when she was 10 years old while hunting and scavenging for mana-infused objects for her ailing mother who was suffering from mana withdrawals. Training in the spear since that young age, Senilna has become quite proficient in its use and has only needed to sharpen it once. As mentioned, the weapon is a single unified piece of arcanite with intricate iconography of Quel'thalas, as it was found in an abandoned ruins, it is doubtful that its owner survived the Scourge invasion. Accurate with the commission, Senilna has taken to wrapping string near the top of the spear containing trophies she's taken from her prey, including; lynx fangs/claws, hawkstrider feathers, dragonhawk talons, and even troll ears. Hidden within the weapon are a few enchantments, one is to enhance the durability and cutting edge, leading to part of the reason she only needed it sharpened once and that was in Year 33, 11 years after she found it. The other enchantment is troll's bane, wounds made by this weapon against a troll do not regenerate as swiftly! Hand Crossbow: While rather simple in construction, this hand crossbow was carefully crafted by Senilna's mother out of the white wood found in Eversong. Although when she joined the Farstriders at 18, Senilna had them improve the crossbow with gold and red, while keeping the initial design. She is also quite proficient in quickdrawing, loading, and firing the crossbow with a good level of accuracy, although she must have the crossbow prepared to be quickly drawn in order to do so, as it and its bolts are usually in her pack. Mother's Bow: Borrowed to satisfy a bet with Lyndraliel, where the loser had to use the winner's type of weapon for a weak (Lyn used a bow, and Sen lost), Senilna borrowed her mother's bow. Since her mother's debilitating injury that has prevented her from using a bow properly (she has switched to crossbows to make up for the injury), Sen is now the actual owner of this weapon. It is a longbow, carved from Eversong wood but golden in color. The ends of the bow are spread out, like dragonhawk wings. Once belonging to her grandmother, this bow has been passed down twice now. First to Sen's mother, and now to her! Teka's Gift: This large crossbow is of Highmountain Tauren design. It was a gift from Teka, an elderly highmountain working for the same company as Senilna after Sen assisted in a dangerous teaching movement for Teka's young apprentice. This involved fire elementals, and she did get burned a little. The crossbow itself is carved similarly to her mother's bow in that the bow itself is carved to appear like a eagle in flight, a metal beak is open mid-shriek where the area is fired out of. The wood is lacquered to give it a deep sheen! There are eagle feathers decorating it as well. Knifes and Daggers: Senilna is a huntress and a survivalist, as such she carries a Lightforged Iron dagger '''in her pack, a combat dagger concealed in her boot, and her skinning knife at her side. The lightforged dagger is a finely made and well balanced eight inch dagger crafted by humans from and with the insignia of Lordaeron emblazoned on the pommel. It was a gift from Senilna's close friend, the half elf Lileath Hartford. '''Azerite Necklace: Despite being light on coin usually, Senilna met a jeweler selling her goods for surprisingly cheap. Asking for a gold-blue colored gem on a medium length gold wire, Senilna received a very small shard of azerite. Survivalist Pack: This pack is similar to a hiking backpack capable of carrying around 125 lbs of gear if packed carefully. To carry properly and without injury, Senilna must put both arms through the straps and clip it around her waist, but when she's expecting trouble she only carries it on one shoulder despite the considerable weight to it in order to easily discard the pack and be unburdened. The material is lynx leather, waterproof, and contains the following: * A bedroll. * The spare knife mentioned. * 30 feet of rope. * Several days worth of dried food. * A canteen of water, as well as several waterskins of water. * Flint and tinder. * Sharpening stone. * A small-set grappling hook attachment for bolts, designed for her hand crossbow. * A detachable and seal-able quiver containing her crossbow bolts, of which there are 20. * Her hand crossbow. * A medical kit containing the following: ** Thick roll of woolen bandages. ** Two needles for stitching. ** Two vials of antiseptic. ** Spool of silk thread. ** Bundle of healing herbs. * Compass. * A small wooden rod with three ribbons tied about one end. Used to pray to Halazzi in places of natural beauty. 'Personality' Ever since she started living in the woods, Senilna has become comfortable in them, respecting nature and enjoying her time there. As such, she is quite adventurous, curious, and kind. Even to the undead she offers second chances if they truly wish to prove themselves as people, not monsters. Senilna is also brave, always able to put on a smile in even the most dire of situations if it means helping a friend. Yet, in a moment if her goodwill is lost she becomes a deadly predator with eyes like an eagle and a spear that flashes like an angry wasp! Although her blue eyes have brought her loads of grief among her people, Senilna remains prideful, if a little self conscious about them. 'History' Before we can speak of Senilna, we must speak of her lineage as it explains how Senilna was almost untouched by withdrawal after the Sunwell's destruction. House Windsworn: Starting with her mother, Senilina Windsworn. Her's is a long lineage of rangers and foresters, although the Farstriders did not always exist, her branch of the Windsworn family (I saw someone else RPing the lastname, so I'm calling it a branch of the family as opposed to the whole family) have always been protectors of Quel'thalas. As such, while dependent like everyone else on the Sunwell, this Windsworn branch has less of an addiction to mana and thus could go longer before withdrawal set in. House Wildhunt: An old house dating back to the days of the Kal'dorei, the Wildhunt's, as the name implies, were hunters and survivors. Often serving as foresters for Highborne nobles, but when the demonic incursion began, the house split. Those taken into the good graces of noble families stayed loyal to them, even if it meant standing by and watching the demons ravage nature. The other side of the family joined the rebellion and helped fight the demons back. Despite choosing the Highborne in the war, those Wildhunt's did not remain happy with the demons, and those sentiments were echoed by some of the Highborne, one whose words they would heed and one they would follow to a new land following the end of the war, one Dath'Remar Sunstrider. As such, Senilna actually has living kindred among the night elves; Zaldrion Wildhunt, a veteran of the War of the Ancients, and his younger brother, Fasdrin Wildhunt, also a veteran of that war. Although Fasdrin later joined Illidan as an Illidari after his release in the Third War. Zaldrion remains a loner besides his animal companions, and so the two are the last living night elven Wildhunt's. Now in what would be Quel'thalas, the other branch of the Wildhunt family were among the first to explore their new land and its dangers. Relying on their wits and skills to learn the woods and fight the Amani. Eventually, with new descendants they would become quel'dorei and like all the rest would become addicted to the Sunwell. Although, like the Windsworn, most Wildhunt's were foresters and rangers, even before the Farstriders were a thing, and as such weren't quite as addicted to the well as others were. Senilna's father, Cernelikki Wildhunt, seemed completely immune in fact, disappearing for months at a time with no contact with their people and no way to feed his addiction but emerging just fine. In truth, he was in deep communion with the land and nature, speaking to the greatest spirits of the area, the Loa, and gaining the attention of Halazzi. The Lord of Lynxs saw fit to guide Cernelikki by granting him one of his children, his daughter Halz'aka. With her help, Cernelikki began the path of the druid, learning to heal others with natural energy, to soothe and commune with beasts, and manipulate plants like roots, vines, and branches. Although shapechanging remained elusive for him! Cernelikki did teach someone else Loa-learned ways, a dwarf in fact, Durala Steadybreeze. He carved for her a longbow from the white trees of Eversong, teaching her the ways of nature, but Cernelikki was an elderly elf, a veteran of the Troll Wars over three thousand years ago, and would not survive the Scourge's invasion of his homeland, an invasion he returned to fight against, and in his dying moments he would instruct Halz'aka to flee and to protect his daughter. Senilna's Early Years (Year 12 - 26) Her first eight years or so were very normal for a quel'dorei child, her father was often gone, busy in the Hinterlands at the Quel'danil Lodge. Her mother, while a veteran ranger on her way to becoming a captain herself, did her best to care for her daughter. She ensured that she was educated, and well cared for, although was worried when she frequently heard back that Senilna had difficulty focusing and would always be caught staring off at a nearby tree or bird or flower (although she was glad that Senilna had no interest in magic, just everything else worried her). This of course changed later in her eighth year on the planet, the Scourge had come, rumors at first that the children were assured were fake had been true! Arthas had come for the Sunwell, and while they fought valiantly, Senilna's mother realized it was an impossible battle and so after the first gate fell, she took her daughter and ran deep into the woods. She abandoned the battle, feeling immense guilt over leaving her friends to die and declaring herself an exile for it. This isolation in the woods ironically allowed the two of them to keep their blue eyes, kept far away from the Fel corruption their people turned to. Although her mother knew their predicament was a serious one. So, she started training Senilna to be a Farstrider from the early age of nine years old. When Senilna was ten, her mother fell seriously ill due to withdrawals, something Senilna barely felt despite being away from mana only a little less then her mother. Forced to hunt alone now, to scavenge for supplies to feed her mother's addiction, Senilna saw her first Amani troll... well, heard, the Amani was stalking her, aiming to kill her when she heard him scream in mortal fear! Turning, she spotted a large lynx with glowing green eyes holding the troll's torn out throat in her jaws. Their eyes met, and the lynx fled. Senilna would try and follow the lynx, coming across an abandoned sanctum. Somehow, it had not been raided by the wretches, the Scourge, or the Amani, but it was still empty, no bodies. Inside, Senilna found her spear and enough mana-infused items to save her mother! Yet, the lynx was no where to be seen, the tracks ending as if she just disappeared. Later in the same year, when Senilna was almost 11, she was forced to kill an Amani she found hunting the same beast as herself. She had the drop on him, shooting him in the back with her hand crossbow her mother had made while recovering, before stabbing her spear into his neck. It scared her, it wasn't the same as hunting beasts, but she nevertheless continued with the hunt. The rest of her early years went much like above. She often went hunting, she continued her training, and frequently had to fight Amani, Scourge, and the wretches for supplies when her mother was feeling the withdraw again, gaining scars as well from close calls. That was, until she was 14 years old, when she joined the Horde. Joining the Horde (Year 26 - 33) Senilna was fourteen years old when the Sunwell was restored, a feeling that even her mother felt and so Senilna was given a choice. To remain with her, or to try and rejoin their people. Neither knew what had happened to them, except that things must be back in order if they managed to restore the font of power. She did caution her daughter however, as the Sunwell felt... different. But, Senilina's story was over, it was time for her daughter to shine! Very quickly she learned of the struggles her people had faced, that they now called themselves the sin'dorei, and that those with blue eyes had been ostracized from society. Still having her eyes, they gave her a choice, drink of the Fel or the Sunwell, or be an exile. Lucky for Senilna, a member of the Shattered Hand intervened. Using his influence, the old orc agent brought her to Orgrimmar to stand before his masters. They questioned her relentlessly, ensuring she wasn't a spy the Alliance had sent despite her young age, they had agreed to grant her their protection if she would serve them as a spy due to the remaining quel'dorei being loyal to either Dalaran or the Alliance and in both cases being hostile to the Horde. Senilna agreed, relieved to keep her eyes. She was given the necessary papers to get the sin'dorei officials off her back regarding them, although she was still poorly treated because of them. It reminded many of what they had lost, but over the years she did make a few friends among the poor and disenfranchised of Silvermoon, along with its orphans and street children. With the Shattered Hand's attention, Senilna began training once again under them, a harsh and harrowing regiment that had her rethinking many of her life decisions! Thankfully, her time in the woods prepared her for this, and so she passed their tests quickly and within three years. Her last year was her first assignment, six months in Stormwind. There she disappointed them, making them realize that while she proved an excellent infiltrator, she was too kind hearted for goals like assassination. They kept her as an agent, but only used her to spy on the general masses, nothing difficult, and due to that her stays didn't last as long, being shortened to weeks! Now 18, Senilna joined the Farstriders. Despite her years of training under a veteran Farstrider, her mother, they still made her train as a Scout for three years before accepting her as a Ranger. During this time, they sent her to places such as Ashenvale where she ran into a night elf patrol. Now, while in Eversong and Ghostlands, she had seen that same lynx with glowing green eye over and over again, always when she was in mortal danger and always the lynx saved her life. Ashenvale was the first time she began to wonder WHAT the lynx was, as the same lynx showed up to save her life again, on another continent. Current History (Year 33) Senilna as a character was created in Battle for Azeroth (largely because I wanted to try Horde-side roleplay), so this is where her story truly begins. Quickly she gained a boyfriend in the form of Derven, her first boyfriend, although she unfortunately cheated on him in a moment of weakness later on. Before that however, she met with an Amani troll, Zellion, to perform a blood ritual to commune with the lynx that had always saved her life. This lynx was revealed to be Halz'aka, a daughter of Halazzi, and they spoke. Although she did not reveal much at the time, she agreed to heed Senilna's call should she call with an unspoken rule to only do so when she was in danger. But, the first thing that happened to Senilna was getting mugged by Vyx'aris, resulting in three of those scars mentioned above. Senilna later assisted in getting her arrested, but in her testimony she forgave her for the burglary (she only took coppers and silvers, unable to find her gold). As punishment, Vyx actually had to join the Farstriders, and much to Senilna's jealousy quickly outranked her in the organization! Although, the two did become good friends despite the rocky beginning! Later on, still feeling guilty over Derven (and not having broken up with him), Senilna ended up cheating on him again with another elf and Enara. She later broke up with Derven, apologizing profusely, but did strike up a relationship with the other elf (not Enara). She did still have feelings for Derven, but felt too guilty and too strongly about the other elf to try and reconnect as anything else other then as a friend. The other elf got into a great deal of trouble, which Senilna frequently helped them out of it, often at great risk to her own safety. Her own feelings increased for her, until she went missing. Senilna later communed with Halz'aka for help, learning that it was her(Sen's) father who sent the lynx after her as a protector, in addition to allowing the lynx in her head. With Halz'aka, Senilna can draw on her ferocity and strength and if she is willing, the power to manipulate natural energies, such as healing (her first girlfriend, the 'other elf' mentioned above was just gone, completely missing!). On one of her spy missions to Stormwind to observe the harbor, Senilna was almost caught by a rather vile and pretty racist human SI:7 member named "Griff", but it was unlikely to be his real name. When brought up to Vyx, she grew serious and did some research, learning enough to get Senilna reassigned to counter intelligence underneath Vyx until Griff could be dealt with. This led to the spear and two of the arrow-related scars on her body when she and Vyx went to take him down. Senilna did cut off his head in the end! Since all of that, Senilna has joined Firebrand Enterprises to make money and get away from official duties, although she has been able to leave the Shattered Hand and retain her mostly blue eyes due to the feral green hues in her pupils due to her pact with Halazzi and bond with Halz'aka (just green enough for most elves to ignore)! A Father's Pact (Year 33) Senilna has always healed quickly for a blood elf, just as she has rarely felt the pain of withdrawal, and when she did it was always mild or passing, like she lacked the same level of arcane dependency her people held. A troll. a fellow Firebrand employee named Khuzaymah, suggested that, after hearing the Halz'aka story, that Sen's father may have made a pact with Halazzi and that it could explain her... oddities. The two, joined by Lyndraliel, a very close friend of Sen's following the 'other elf's' disappearance, arrived at the Nek'mani Wellspring in Stranglethorn to commune with Halazzi. The Lord of Lynxs revealed that her father had indeed made a pact with him, but that Senilna's bond resides with his daughter, Halz'aka. However, he did offer the chance to renew the pact, promising protect from other Wild God's interest and some level of resistance towards divine curses leveled at her from the servants of other Wild Gods, and some form of kinship with the adherents of Halazzi who Senilna is sworn NOT to harm. In return, Senilna must defend the forests of Eversong and the Ghostlands from all who would despoil them, answering the call to hunt such monsters when Halazzi calls upon her to do so. Sen's pupils have turned green and seem to remain as such, although the rest of her eyes remain their normal blue. 'Halz'aka' Halz'aka is a large lynx, a daughter of the Lord of Lynxs himself, Halazzi. She is easily 4' at the shoulder, and over 6' in length not counting the tail. Her paws, underbelly, and mouth area is colored white, while the rest of her fur has a red-yellow coloration that varies place to place. Her eyes glow bright green with natural energy! She fits the definition of a 'magical beast', proving centuries old despite being one of Halazzi's youngest daughters, having the ability to speak and think, and being able to spirit walk to follow her prey anyway they go. Or to follow her charge, Senilna, to other continents like Ashenvale. Halz'aka can also manipulate natural energies, using them to disappear, heal, manipulate plants, and many other useful tricks that druids can do. 'Trivia' I've only had two cases of people getting mad at me OOC over the blue eyes thing. The first was on my first week playing the character, as I still called her a quel'dorei in her race. He explained, in a kinda rude way but he made a good point, that the eyes don't make a quel'dorei or a sin'dorei, and that if she considered herself a quel'dorei then she is actually an enemy! The other was more recent, early September of 2019. A goblin deathknight attacked her on sight, in public, in Orgrimmar, and refused to listen to any reason that Senilna or Vyx was trying to tell him. Vyx tried to fight him, but he was single minded in his pursuit of Sen. It eventually got to the point that, as Sen was injured after fighting Griff, that I whispered him politely to point out that, "hey, I don't accept character death and Sen is too injured to defeat you, you may want to consider listening to her". I did take screenshots of the conversation, but it more or less dissolved into him telling me my character is unrealistic, but that it was totally OK for Deathknights to kill anyone they want for whatever reason anywhere because in Legion the DK's did terrible things and it was ignored. Yeah... totally how it works. 'External Links' WoW Armory Page: Senilna WoW 3.5 RPG Character Sheet: Senilna Wildhunt (she is not actually level 21, this was made for fun and to take her to the extreme!) Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Sin'dorei Category:Characters